My Sorrow
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: "Kau sudah menjadi seorang Ayah, Sasuke-kun."/ "Kau juga sudah menjadi seorang ibu, Hinata."/ Bercerita tentang kesedihan yang sedang kurasakan. Slight NaruHina It's a NH story!


**My Sorrow**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

.

.

.

Nafasku yang memburu kini perlahan teratur. Wajahku penuh dengan peluh yang menetes. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas, seolah tidak ada tulang yang digunakan untuk menyangga. Seolah hanya onggokan daging berbalut kulit yang bertumpuk di atas sofa bed yang empuk.

Kuperhatikan sekitarku. Warna putih sofa ini ternodai oleh merah darah. Begitu pekat hingga membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Hingga membuat aku merinding. Perutku sedikit mual namun kutahan agar jangan sampai keluar. Perlahan kuusap peluh di leher dengan tangan kananku. Kubelai rambut indigoku yang menjadi lepek. Aku tersenyum, seperti inikah yang dinamakan perjuangan?

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan hamparan langit biru. Sedikit urakan awan putih menghiasi. Matahari memancarkan cahanyanya dengan kuat. Musim panas memang selalu begini. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Birunya langit yang cerah dan matahari yang bertengger di atasnya selalu mengingatkanku kepadanya. Kepada cinta pertamaku.

Aku tersenyum sendu.

Kurasakan pelupuk mataku menghangat. Tanda air mata yang mulai terkumpul dan mendesak. Kutarik nafas dalam melalui hidung dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Berulang kali kulakukan hingga kudapatkan ketenangan. Hingga kuperoleh keteraturan nafas. Hingga hancur lebur bongkahan yang tadi begitu menyesakkan dada.

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Kali ini berusaha untuk tulus.

Berusaha agar terlihat tegar.

Kupejamkan mataku erat, memenjarakan manik opalku sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kubuka kembali kelopak mataku.

Aku melirik ke bawah, ke arah pangkuanku. Sesosok makhluk mungil tengah tertidur nyenyak. Begitu kecil, begitu ringkih, seolah merupakan benda berharga yang harus dijaga sepenuh hati, sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Karena jika salah sedikit saja kau bisa membuatnya terluka.

Aku tersenyum. Sejenak kuangkat makhluk mungil itu dan kubawa mendekat. Kepala kecilnya bersandar pada lipatan siku kiriku sementara tubuhnya tetap bersandar di atas kedua pahaku yang kini terangkat. Kucium perlahan hidung mancungnya.

Aku meringis.

Bau amis.

Anyir darah yang memenuhi rongga penciumanku. Kubelai pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Kenyal. Khas kulit bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Rupanya usapan lembutku mengagetkan manusia mungil ini. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka. Hanya secelah tetapi mampu membuatku kagum dan terpana akan pandangannya. Iris hitam kelam itu seolah menatapku. Meski aku tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Kemudian dia menggeliat pelan. Kuraih tangan kecilnya dengan jari telunjukku dan dia membalas dengan menggenggamnya. Aku terkikik geli. Terlebih saat ibu jariku membelai bibirnya. Seolah menganggap jariku adalah puting susu mulut kecil itu membuka dan mengejar ke arah mana jariku bergerak.

Aku tersenyum.

Lalu kubelai rambutnya yang cukup lebat untuk ukuran seorang bayi. Lembut, berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu, hei makhluk kecil.

Kubelai lagi dan lagi helaian mahkota itu. Seperti candu hingga membuatku enggan melepasnya. Lalu dia kembali tertidur.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

.

 _Cklekkkk_

.

Suara kenop pintu yang berputar membuat pandanganku teralihkan. Kemudian pintu berwarna putih itu menjeblak membuka. Menampilkan sosok laki laki dewasa yang kini memandangku penuh kecemasan.

Aku tersenyum namun masih terdiam di tempat. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku membuatku enggan bergerak dan menghampirinya.

Laki laki itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuatku berpikir bahwa pastilah dia terburu-buru untuk sampai ke sini. Bahkan mungkin berlari.

Rambut ravennya yang mulai memanjang dan biasa tersisir rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan. Iris jelaganya membelalak menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang bercampur dengan binar kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sapaku dengan senyum tulus bertengger di bibir.

"Hi-Hinata! I-ini..."

Aku tertawa pelan melihat kegugupannya. Jakun di lehernya bergerak naik turun. Tangannya gemetar saat mengulur. Perlahan meraih pipi merah bayi kecil di pangkuanku.

Mata amethystku mengikuti pergerakan tangannya. **Bisa** kulihat getaran hebat dari lengan sang prajurit. Kutengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Menatap ayah sang bayi.

Dan aku terpesona saat menangkap pemandangan langka di hadapanku. Dari sudut mata laki-laki ini air mata menetes. Perlahan tapi pasti menuruni pipinya yang putih dan sedikit tirus.

Sasuke menangis.

Uchiha Sasuke menangis.

Tangisan pelan yang berubah tergugu. Bahu bidangnya bergetar.

Namun bisa kurasakan keengganan masih menguasainya. Atau lebih tepatnya ketakutan untuk menyentuh makhluk rapuh di depannya. Mungkin dia takut jika sentuhannya akan melukai bayi kecil ini.

Aku tersenyum, kuraih tangannya dan kuarahkan mendekati sang bayi.

"Kau boleh menggendongnya, Sasuke-kun." Ucapku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Bagaimana jika aku melukainya?"

Aku tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Kau tidak akan melukainya, Sasuke-kun. Kau kan ayahnya."

Perlahan meragu tangan kekar Sasuke-kun mulai mengambil alih sang bayi dari lenganku. Mengangkatnya dan mendekapnya di dada. Sebelum mengangkatnya lebih tinggi dan mencium ujung hidung memerah milik sang bayi.

"Hei... Uchiha kecil... Kau benar-benar kecil."

Meski ingin tergelak, aku berusaha membendungnya. Menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kau menertawakanku Hinata?"

Aku menoleh tersenyum padanya. Menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya sedang berbahagia karena Sasuke-kun adalah seorang Ayah."

Sasuke-kun tersenyum miring nan tipis. Kembali memandang bayi mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Hinata juga seorang Ibu."

Ucapan singkat nan mengejek terlontar dari bibir Uchiha-teme sialan itu.

Upz...

Apa baru saja aku mengatainya?

Raut wajahku berubah sendu saat mengingat pemberi julukan yang baru saja kulontarkan dalam pikirku.

Sasuke-teme...

Kulayangkan pandangan mengarah ke luar. Pandanganku menerawang. Terarah pada langit yang terlihat sama dilihat dari sisi manapun.

 _'Apa kabar, Naruto-kun?'_

Kurasakan air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. Dengan cepat aku menghapusnya.

"Kau menangis, Hinata?"

Oh sepertinya kurang cepat.

"Ti-tidak."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Menatap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Mungkin wajahku jadi semakin aneh karena sekaligus berusaha menahan tangis.

"Hn."

"Jadi mau kau beri nama siapa bayi mungil ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke-kun terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya menengadah, mata hitamnya memandang lurus pada langit-langit ruangan. Hingga sebuah nama yang menurutku unik terucap dari bibirnya.

"Uchiha Sarada."

"Ara? Kenapa kau memberi nama yang aneh seperti itu, Anata?"

Suara lemah seorang wanita mengejutkan kami berdua. Spontan kami menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sebuah ranjang tengah didorong oleh seorang perawat. Di atasnya terbaring lemah sosok wanita cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sudah terlihat rapi, iris emeraldnya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?"

Sasuke-kun berjalan mendekati istrinya setelah terlebih dahulu menyerahkan Sarada padaku. Laki-laki itu mengambil alih posisi perawat yang langsung berpamitan keluar ruangan. Didorongnya ranjang berroda itu hingga berdekatan dengan sisi ranjang yang berukuran lebih besar. Sasuke-kun mengangkat tubuh lemah Sakura dan membaringkannya ke ranjang berukuran King tersebut.

Aku menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Saat jemari Sasuke-kun membelai sayang kepala Sakura. Saat bibir Sasuke-kun mengecup mesra kening Sakura.

"Hentikan, anata. Kau membuat Hinata iri padaku."

Terkekeh pelan Sakura melirikkan manik emeraldnya padaku. Membuatku menggembungkan pipi yang sudah terasa hangat.

"Aaa maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai melupakan keberadaanmu. Hmm... Mungkin aku akan menelepon si Dobe sebentar lagi."

Sialan!

Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua memang sedang kongkalikong mengejekku. Mendengus pelan aku menegakkan tubuhku, berniat berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

Ugh...

Aku lupa kalau lututku sedang sakit.

"Aaa apa lututmu masih sakit, Hinata?"

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Gomenne Hinata..."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada lutut Hinata, Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa canggung dan salah tingkah.

"Tadi saat mengejan tiba-tiba pegangan tanganku pada lutut terlepas dan kakiku menghentak tanpa sengaja menendang lutut Hinata."

Sasuke-kun tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan sang istri.

 _Drrtttt_...

Aku tersentak saat getaran ponsel di dalam tas kurasakan. Tergopoh-gopoh kuambil benda mungil tersebut.

"Halo, Hanabi."

"..."

"Aaa baiklah aku segera pulang."

"..."

Kututup sambungan teleponku dan memandang sepasang ayah dan ibu muda itu bergantian.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Boruto menangis terus."

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. Kuletakkan Sarada di boks bayi berwarna merah muda, tepat di sebelah ranjang Sakura. Aku tersenyum menatap bayi mungil itu, kucium perlahan pipinya yang memerah.

"Baa-chan pulang dulu ya Sarada-chan."

"Ayo kuantar Hinata."

Aku menatap Sasuke-kun penuh tanya.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-kun. Sakura pasti membutuhkanmu di sini. Lagipula aku bisa naik bus."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Telingaku tergelitik mendengar kekehan pelan Sakura. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap suka memaksa Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku hanya diam dan mengekori langkah Sasuke-kun.

"Terimakasih Hinata." Suara Sakura terdengar tepat sebelum aku menutup pintu. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Sama-sama Hinata. Terimakasih juga kau sudah membantu Sakura saat melahirkan."

Jendela mobil hitam Sasuke-kun perlahan menutup. Kemudian mobil itu melaju pergi. Aku tersenyum sendu menatapnya.

Sungguh beruntung Sakura karena Sasuke-kun ada di sisinya meski beberapa saat setelah melahirkan. Sungguh beruntung Sasuke-kun karena bisa langsung bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Dan sungguh beruntung Sarada-chan berada di antara kedua orang tuanya saat dia hadir di dunia.

Sementara aku, semenjak kehamilanku memasuki usia dua bulan, suamiku pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku berjuang sendirian selama masa kehamilan itu hingga saat mengejan demi mengantar buah hati kami untuk lahir ke dunia. Berjuang mengasuhnya hingga saat ini, saat usia Boruto genap 4 bulan.

Kutepis air mata yang menetes. Berlagak sok kuat meski sebenarnya tidak.

Tapi aku memang harus kuat. Karena bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus kuterima sebagai istri dari seorang prajurit.

Dan aku harus bersiap untuk besok pagi, menyambut kepulangan suamiku tercinta dari tugasnya di Ame selama satu tahun. Ahhh aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Apalagi Boruto, pasti dia akan sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang Ayah.

Kami merindukanmu, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hahahaha apa-apaan ini? Minna, mungkin ini bisa dianggap sekuel dari Baby Baby Baby hehehe. Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca cerita ini. Semoga terhibur. Jangan lupa tuangkan komentar di kolom review ya ^^

Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya Nai ketik dan publish cerita dari HP. Mohon dimaklumi jika agak berantakan. Nai janji akan segera perbaiki jika memang diperlukan.


End file.
